


What A lovely Day

by Stonathanstans



Series: Steorek drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beaches, Drabbles, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stonathanstans/pseuds/Stonathanstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>steorek / beach au</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A lovely Day

“Get in the water!” Derek yells at Stiles who’s peeping a toe into the water. They’re at the beach, Derek deciding that they needed it and had bought a condo and they had their own private beach. “It’s not going to bite.” 

“Yeah, but you don’t know what’s in the water!” Stiles shouts back. Theo chuckles. 

“Go toss him in.” Derek smiles and Theo shakes his head. 

“I don’t know about you but I want to get laid tonight. So you can go and do it.” 

“Oh? So you want Stiles deep inside of you, not me? Especially since tonight is a full moon and I know how much you love for me to fuck you during a full moon.” 

Theo thought about it, standing up instantly he rushed to Stiles, pushing him into the water. 


End file.
